Electroshock
by Mad-Time
Summary: [ASxSI] Como los humanos podemos relacionar distintas cosas en la vida con...Electricidad... Lean y verán.


**Disclaimer**: Evangelion no es mío y no lo será para mi muy mala suerte… U-U… Todo de GAINAX.

**Al lector:** Bueno… yo creo que por aquí no me conocen ni por si acaso…es primera vez que ago un fic que no sea de Harry Potter, bueno por algún lado tendré que empezar, y aquí les dejo mi invento…Bueno, solo como yo pienso en un leve cambio en el capitulo…a ver no me acuerdo que número XD …bueno ya lo verán.

**Inspirado en:** La canción de Miranda (si, traicione mis raíces metaleros….U-U) "Tu Guru"

**Dedicado a:** F.T.A.M!

**Electroshock **

**Capitulo 1 **

**_Descarga _**

****

.-Estoy aburrida…- dos palabras claves para hacer saltar a Shinji de la silla…que momentos antes se encontraba con una mano estirada encima de la mesa mirando como la cinta del SDAT corría…

…Temor…

.-Estoy aburrida- de nuevo… no podía seguir escuchando las mismas palabras… como uña en un pizarrón…

.-Uhmmmm…- balbuceó despreocupado.

.-Uhm Qué? Te comieron la lengua los Ángeles?- preguntó la chica sarcástica pagando el televisor con Pen Pen a su lado.

.-Lo siento…- "Qué vocablo más extenso" ¿Porqué siempre tenía que pedir perdón por todo? Tan estorbo se sentía, que tenía que pedir perdón por existir?

Un vaso roto fue la respuesta a sus preguntas…se sacó los auriculares de los oídos, los dejó encima de la mesa, para luego ver a Asuka con vidrios rotos en la mano…sin ningún corte…

…Fuerza…

.-¡CUANDO VA A SER EL DIA EN QUE DEJES DE DECIR "LO SIENTO"!- y lanzó los vidrios rotos en dirección a Shinji. No por nada era el piloto mejor evaluado…Con un simple paso al lado, nada le sucedió…

Eso enfureció mucho más a Asuka…avanzando a grandes zancadas de orangután enojado…con su dedo indice estirado lo chocó contra el pecho de Shinji…

…Dolor…

.- T-E-A-B-O-R-R-E-S-C-O!- le girtó pronunciando cada letra más que una, con una mano directa a su mejilla…pero…

…Dolor…

Fue su muñeca aprisionada con la mano de Shinji…

.-Sueltame!- el la soltó cabisbajo…sus ojos azules se oscurecieron…

.-…Lo siento…- una vez más…ya era insoportable…

.-Ahora lo vas a sentir más…- se acercó mucho más a él con su muñeca colgando raramente y hechandole una breve mirada inquisidora a su ojos azules…y automáticamente… sus labios se posaron arriba de la boca de él…

La respiración del chico se agitó…

…Molestia…

Le tapó las narices con la mano mala, asfixiandolo…

_Necesito Aire _

Sus pulmones se encogían mientras la pelirroja le quitaba lo que le quedaba de aire abriendo por primera vez su boca…

_Su respiración me molesta… _

Dulce sabor…extraña sensación, pero ella quitó su mano, mientras que él torpemente acercaba sus manos a la cintura de la chica…pequeña, demasiado frágil…

Sus lenguas batallaban de una extraña forma…jugaban…felices? Exploraban cada boca…extasiadas…

…Descarga Eléctrica…

_Meint Gott _

Los dos se separaron abruptamente… siniendo como sus cuerpos se estremecieron viendo como la noche caía en Neo Tokio-3… unos breves segundos de aire…

Para seguir la misión inconclusa…

Ella le azotó contra la pared del pasillo que da hacía las habitaciones besándose rápidamente, ella mantenía una rodilla apoyada en la muralla…sintiendo como el no tan kinder de Shinji le sacaba uno que otro suspiro de excitación…

Entraron a la habitación de Asuka, mientras Pen Pen los miraba confundido…para luego dar un portazo…

Ahora si que estaban solos…

…Silencio…

.-Que…que…se supone que hacemos?- preguntó con algo de temor en la voz el chico mirando al suelo, con Asuka todavía pegada al cuerpo…

Asuka no respondió…no había para que…

…¿Unión?…

Recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, su perfecta anatomía de niña…que pasaría a ser mujer…dentro de poco…

El vaivén de sus pechos… de sus caderas… el hecho en como su boca se retorcía…que pronunciaba su nombre en un respiro…

El climax se volvió tal que ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir nada…

…Explosión.

.-…Shin…ji…Shinji!- gritó clavando sus uñas en sus hombros viendo como este se aferrada a su cintura…entrando en ella con todo su ser… dos cuerpo en una sola alma…

…Ya todo estaba hecho…

Cayó pesadamente sobre él…cansada…

.-…Baka…t…- pero esté mirabahacía el piso... sin mirarle a la cara enningún momento... pero aferrandole hacía si como sieneso se le fuerala vida...

Después de unos momentos, este se durmió, y es en ese momento cuando Asuka salé de ahí, dejandole completamente solo, para saber, para sentir ella tambien, para dimensionar que hizo...

...Sola...

_Continuara?_

**Nota de la pseudo-escritora, autora de esta custion:** bueno, no se que les parecera, pero a mi me agradó, osea, me a quedado lo suficientemente desgarrador xD

Bye!

Palm-Elektra


End file.
